Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as light sources in semiconductor devices. Compared to conventional incandescent light lamps or fluorescent light tubes, light-emitting diodes have advantages such as lower power consumption and longer lifetime, and therefore they gradually replace the conventional light sources and are applied to various fields such as traffic lights, back light modules, street lighting, and medical equipment.
FIG. 14 schematically shows a conventional light-emitting device comprising an LED 51, a submount 52 having an electrical circuit 54, and a solder 56 electrically connecting the electrical circuit 54 of the submount 52 to the LED 51, wherein the LED 51 comprises a substrate 53, and a wire 58 for electrically connecting an electrode 55 of the LED 51 to the electrical circuit 54 of the submount 52.